disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pacifica Northwest
Pacifica Elise Northwest is a wealthy and the most popular girl in Gravity Falls, Oregon. She is the great-great-granddaughter of the supposed founder of Gravity Falls, Nathaniel Northwest, and because of that, she treated everyone snobbishly in order to keep her up her family's high status and reputation. Before Dipper gave her courage to speak up against her parents, she was a recurring enemy of the Pines family (mainly Mabel Pines). Background Personality Up until the events of "Northwest Mansion Mystery," Pacifica was a stereotypical wealthy blonde girl, acting stuck-up, sarcastic, rude, arrogant, and mean. She had looked down cruelly on "weirdos" such as Mabel and her friends Candy and Grenda, and often used her ancestry to raise up her status and boss others around. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery" it is revealed that Pacifica's bratty nature is because of her parents high standards and expectations for her, tied in with Pavlovian behavioral conditioning, possibly including some form of abuse. At the end of the episode she ignores her father to do the right thing, and has a complete change of heart, befriending the common folk of the town. After seeing all the horrible acts her ancestors have committed, she was greatly appalled, showing that she does indeed have morals. According to Alex Hirsch, Pacifica is very insecure about herself, possibly the reason why she demonstrated such pride in getting Mabel's feelings down. Physical appearance Pacifica has long blonde hair with blunt-looking bangs and dark blue eyes. In all of her season 2 appearances, she has a part in her bangs. Her main outfit features a dark purple jacket with a short lavender dress, black leggings, and cream colored boots. As accessories, she wears lavender hoop earrings and a periwinkle belt. She's also noticeably seen wearing heavy purple eye shadow. During Pioneer Day, she wears a light turquoise colored dress with a purple belt wrapped around it, and a gold to yellow belt buckle in the front. Just like her main outfit, she wears her black leggings underneath and cream colored boots. She also wears a brown hat with a raccoon tail attached to it, and purple arrowhead shaped earrings, including a skinny purple bracelet around her arm. While playing mini golf, she wears a purple t-shirt with her monogram stitched in pink on the right side of her shirt, a white skirt, pink socks with purple diamond patterns, and white golfing shoes. As accessories, she wears diamond earrings, a purple wristband on her left arm, and a white glove on her right. At the Northwest Fest, she's first seen wearing a "lake-foam green" dress with a green bow around her waist. She also wears matching green gloves, a matching choker with a diamond set in it, including her same diamond earrings from her golf outfit. There is also noticeable waves in her hair. Later on when she's enlisted to get Dipper's help, she wears a cream coat with a brown belt, her same black leggings and cream colored boots, including a purple polka dotted headwrap tied inside of her coat. She also wears her hoop earrings and a pair of black sunglasses. During the party, she wears a purple dress with black puffy shoulder sleeves (and a similar black rim at the bottom of the gown), including lighter purple-pinkish high heel shoes with a diamond on each. As accessories, she wears an oval purple neck-piece, and earrings sporting two diamonds per ear. During Weirdmageddon, she's seen reduced down to wearing purple stitched rags and her same cream colored boots. Afterwards in "Weirdmageddon Part 3: Take Back the Falls", she wears Mabel's llama sweater on top of her rags, which is a yellow ruffled sweater (made out of llama hair) with a brown emblem of a llama on it, facing the right. Role in the series Pacifica first appears in "Double Dipper", where she attends the Mystery Shack party in hopes of claiming the party crown. When told she needed to compete against someone else in order to win it, she insults Candy Chiu and Grenda, calling them "Lizard lady" and "Fork girl." Seeing this, Mabel sticks up for her new friends by announcing that she would compete against Pacifica for the crown, thus beginning their rivalry. They both compete off in a karaoke contest, which the winner is determined by whoever gets the loudest applause. Mabel receives a louder applause then Pacifica, and noticing this, Pacifica uses intimidation to get people to applaud for her, creating a tie. Out of annoyance, Pacifica then cheats by bribing Old Man McGucket with money to applaud for her, resulting her in winning the crown. Pacifica then announces she would be hosting an "after-party" on her parents' boat, thus the crowd leaves with her, carrying her away on their shoulders. In "Irrational Treasure", it is Pioneer Day, which is a festival celebrated annually in the town of Gravity Falls. Being the great-great-granddaughter of the "founder" of Gravity Falls, Nathaniel Northwest (which is later revealed to be a fraud), Pacifica's family hosts the event. She throws a speech on stage, encouraging the people in the crowd to come up and show their pioneer day spirit. Mabel is enthusiastic about the idea of "audience participation," and runs onstage. As Mabel gets the crowd to start chanting "USA," Pacifica outwardly tells Mabel that she is not "serious enough" for the celebration, and noticing her sweater and nacho earrings, questions her if she always acts as silly as she does. Mabel grows humiliated, and thus leaves the stage, hurt by Pacifica's comment. Pacifica then appears later on, where she encounters Stan Pines who is being held in stockade, attempting to escape. She offers to let him out, only if he says that "the Northwest family is the best family in Gravity Falls." Stan asks her if she wants it in writing, and she hands him a pen and notepad. Instead, Stan writes "YOU STINK!" across the paper, insulting her. She then grabs the attention of a few local town folks, signaling them to pelt Stan with tomatoes. Later on, she is informed by Dipper that her great-great-grandfather, supposedly the founder of Gravity Falls, was a huge fraud. This causes her great worry, as she calls out to her mother in distress as they drive away. During "The Time Traveler's Pig", Pacifica appears at The Mystery Fair alongside her friends, where she makes an unkind remark about Mabel. Later, when Mabel and Dipper are traveling through time, the two go to an alternate timeline where Pacifica is the winner of Mabel's prized pig, Waddles; this horrifies Mabel, who desperately begs Dipper to go back in time and reverse the incident. At the end of the episode, Pacifica is seen being attacked by a chicken which she had won instead of Waddles. She makes an extremely short cameo in "The Deep End" at the Gravity Falls Pool, swimming in the water. However, only the back of her hair can be seen. She makes another cameo in "Boyz Crazy", attending the Sev'ral Timez concert with her friends. She is seen buying tickets, and later watching the concert, holding up a sign that says "Sev'ral Timez." In the season one finale "Gideon Rises", she is shown through one of Gideon's surveillance cameras, placing darts on a picture of Mabel. In one of the series shorts, "Mabel's Guide to Color", Pacifica suprisngly takes part in Mabel's survey, where Mabel interviews a few townsfolk about their favorite colors. Despite her signature color being purple, Pacifica reveals that her favorite color is actually hot pink. Pacifica's next major appearance is in the"The Golf War", where she and her family are at the mini golf course. Upon seeing the Pines and Soos, she approaches them tauntingly, "greeting" them each with a insult. Dipper then makes a retort about how she is doing, now that she knows her great-great grandfather is a fraud. Oddly, Pacifica happily replies that it has all worked out, stating that her family's wealth "makes problems go away." After boasting that she is the "mini gold champion," Mabel angrily insults her, calling her a "Walking One Dimensional Beach Blonde Valley Girl Stereotype." This enrages Pacifica, and the two decide to have a rematch face-off. However, due to the weather, Pacifica moves the competition to take place at midnight. After discovering the Lilliputtians, under Dipper's request, Mabel has them sabotage Pacifica's game for her, and whatever which group of Lilliputtians can sabotage the competition the best wins a golden sticker that Stan had given to her earlier. However, one group attempts to kill Pacifica instead, requiring Mabel to save her. After they get away from the Lilliputtians, Mabel, realizing how dumb rivalries are, apologizes to Pacifica and wishes to set things right between the two of them. Pacifica grudgingly accepts both Mabel's apology and an offer of a ride home. While in their car, Mabel hands Pacifica a taco, surprising her that she's allowed to eat in the car. Pacifica reveals that she is not allowed to take hand-outs, to which Mabel responds she is just sharing-- a word Pacifica is not familiar with. Afterwards, they drop her off at her mansion, and Pacifica tells Mabel that she actually had fun, even compliments Soos, and thanks them for the ride. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery", the Northwest's are seen setting up for their annual party taking place the next day. Pacifica enters the dining room, and is instantly scolded by her mother for wearing the wrong shade of green for the parties theme. Pacifica attempts to explain that she actually likes the dress she was wearing, but is instantly drowned out by her father ringing a bell. Knowing fighting with her parents would be hopeless, she sighs and proceeds to go change. Suddenly, various objects around the manor start floating and attack Pacifica and her parents. Pacifica is then enlisted by her father to go find Dipper, and hire him to help her get rid of the ghost that was haunting their mansion. She does as told, and heads down to the Mystery Shack and asks for his help. Though he refuses her request at first, Dipper then accepts, in return that Pacifica has to invite Mabel and her friends to the party. Once they arrive at the manor, Pacifica directs Dipper to the room where the paranormal activity had been happening. After accidentally summoning the ghost and realizing they were dealing with a category 10 type, they both flee the room in hopes of finding a silver mirror. From a distance, Dipper exclaims to see a silver mirror in the room ahead of them, but is stopped by Pacifica before he can go in. Pacifica frantically tells him that her parents would kill her if they tracked mud inside of the room. They both begin to fight over the journal, thus landing them in a secret room behind a portrait. The ghost finds them and nearly kills Pacifica, but she is saved by Dipper who traps the ghost in another silver mirror. Gratefully, Pacifica hugs Dipper, but then pays him to not talk about it after realizing what she did. Later on, she then bids Dipper farewell, even though she implies she wanted him to stay at the party. Upon Dipper being informed by the ghost that he only attacked for revenge because of the promise the Northwests broke 150 years ago, he returns to the party, and accuses the Northwest's of lying. Pacifica begins feeling upset that Dipper is angry at her, and attempts to apologize, but is silenced once again by her parents bell. Afterwards, when the ghost escapes and turns everyone to wood, Dipper seeks out Pacifica for her help to stop the ghost, thus finding her in the secret room they found earlier. Pacifica then begins explaining how she feels ashamed that she cannot talk back to her parents, and shows him portraits of her ancestors committing bad deeds, explaining that the room is "a painted record of every horrible thing that her family's ever done." Dipper apologizes about accusing her earlier, and assures her that she does not need to be like parents just because she is their daughter. Dipper and Pacifica then run back to the main room, where they see that all of the party guests, including Mabel and her friends, have been turned into wood. Instead, Dipper once again tries to trap the ghost in a mirror, but is turned into wood. Upon seeing this, the ghost tells Pacifica that the only way to save everyone was for her to open up the gates and let the common folk in. Before she can, her parents come out of hiding, ringing the bell repeatedly, begging her not to pull the lever. After glancing at Dipper and struggling to disobey her parents, she opens the gate, allowing the townsfolk to come in. Pleased that Pacifica upheld her ancestors' promise, the ghost restores the people to normal and leaves peacefully. At the end of the party, Dipper and Pacifica are ruining her parents favorite carpet pattern with their muddy shoes, both laughing and enjoying each other's company. Pacifica makes another cameo in "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future", where she appears walking alongside her parents in town. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1", she is seen again when her dad offers his servitude to Bill Cipher, and she attempts to stop him. Pacifica then witnesses his face being disfigured by Bill, horrifyingly screaming in response as she clings onto her mother. It's possible that her mom had abandon her afterwards, as she was seen running off in the background with the crowd, Pacifica nowhere to be seen. Sometime after this incident, Pacifica and Stan crossed paths. She is seen once again at the end of "Weirdmageddon Part 2: Escape from Reality", where it is revealed that so far she has survived the apocalypse, and joined Stan's Resistance Group, who reside in the Mystery Shack. However, she appears somewhat battered down, reduced to only wearing stitched rags. Relationships Mabel Pines It should be noted that Pacifica's serious personality is arranged to completely contrast with Mabel's more sillier personality. Upon meeting at the Mystery Shack party, Pacifica and Mabel are ultimately introduced to be rivals. While Pacifica took the rivalry more seriously, Mabel normally ignored Pacifica's rude remarks, even occasionally seeing their rivalry as "water under the bridge." Pacifica viewed Mabel as an outcast because of her extreme silliness and choice to hang out among the "weird" crowd. Pacifica frequently teased Mabel about her personality and practically everything she did, thus increasing tension to the point of being archenemies. Mabel's feelings were noticeably hurt from time to time by Pacifica's words, and she often stood back up to Pacifica, which added to their animosity. However in "The Golf War," she seemed to gain some common ground with Mabel after they fought the Lilliputtians who run the golf course. At the end of the episode, Mabel shared a taco with Pacifica and Pacifica even admitted that she had fun hanging out with Mabel. They seem to be growing on better terms, even almost to the point of friends, as in "Northwest Mansion Mystery" Mabel greeted Pacifica happily, and in "Weirdmageddon Part 3: Take Back the Falls", upon seeing Pacifica battered down, Mabel gives Pacifica her llama sweater to wear over top of her rags. Dipper Pines Pacifica appeared to act rather indifferent towards Dipper, barley acknowledging him and somewhat having a more passive demeanor around him, just dismissing him as "lame." Dipper harbored a great dislike for Pacifica, due to the way she treated his sister. Unlike Mabel, Dipper appeared to be more hostile toward Pacifica, liking the idea of "getting back" at her and willing to leave Pacifica to get killed by the Lilliputtians. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery", as they're forced to work together on stopping the ghost from haunting Northwest Manor, they then begin to demonstrate amiable behavior toward one another. Even after stopping the ghost, she reveals that she even wanted him to stay at the party. Their new found acceptance had quickly been strained afterwards, upon Dipper learning about the real reason why the Northwest's enlisted his help on capturing the ghost. As Dipper confronts the Northwest's about this, Pacifica attempts to apologize, revealing she wanted to tell him the truth. After this incident, he later apologizes to Pacifica when he sees that she's ashamed of her family and herself, and assures her that she doesn't have to be like her parents. Later, upon seeing Dipper turned to wood by the ghost, Pacifica overcomes the will of her parents, saving him and the other guests. They are seen enjoying each other's company afterwards. In "Old Man" McGucket's Conspiracy Corner, in the segment Relation Shipping, Old Man McGucket talks about various romantic relationships occurring in town, mentioning Pacifica and Dipper's relationship. This either implies that Pacifica and/or Dipper may have romantic feelings for eachother, or the town seems to think so. Gallery Trivia *Her name is a pun on the U.S. region "Pacific Northwest," a region containing Oregon, the state in which the show is based and where creator Alex Hirsch spent his summers. *Pacifica and Mabel's rivalry is very similar to the one that Taffyta and Vanellope have in Wreck-It Ralph. In both cases, the ruder ones go through a reforming stage. *She shares similarities with Angelica Pickles from the Nicktoon, Rugrats. They both serve as the spoiled brat figures of their respective shows, their names rhyme, and they both wear purple clothing. *In "Old Man" McGucket's Conspiracy Corner, in the segment Relation Shipping he talks about various romantic relationships occurring in town, including Pacifica and Dipper's relationship. This either implies that Pacifica and/or Dipper may have romantic feelings for eachother, or the town seems to think so. **Plenty of hinting and teasing was done, even from Alex himself, implying that Pacifica may have a crush on Dipper. External links *Gravity Falls Wiki: Pacifica Northwest Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:Pre-teens Category:American characters Category:Bullies Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Golfers Category:Heroines